


[7:34 pm]

by Sam_is_in_pieces



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Mingi is a teddy bear, Other, Soft Song Mingi, this is really short but I wanted to share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_is_in_pieces/pseuds/Sam_is_in_pieces
Summary: Mingi is home.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[7:34 pm]

"Honey, can you help me carry-"

Before you could even finish your sentence, Mingi had already jumped forward to take both bowls from you. They were filled with the food that you had just cooked: rice with chicken and a variation of vegetables.

Mingi had made his famous lemonade while you stood at the stove. It consisted of simple ingredients but it tasted great, especially considering that he wasn't exactly useful in the kitchen in terms of cooking.

You turned around to grab chopsticks. The lemonade and two glasses were already on the table by the sofa.

Since Mingi's lemonade had been done faster than your meal, he had picked a movie for you guys to watch. You hummed appreciatively when he pressed play because you had actually wanted to watch this movie for a while now. He grinned proudly at your reaction. Of course, he knew that you wanted to watch it, and considering that he had been waiting to watch it as well, it did fit perfectly.

Dinner was amazing and when you were done, you just put the bowls on top of each other and placed them at a faraway corner of the table.

Mingi put his legs up and you promptly snuggled into his side, enjoying the comfort of his warm body and soft clothes. He immediately put his arm around you and linked your hands, his head resting on yours.

"I'm so lucky to have you," he mumbled into your hair and you hummed in agreement.

"I'm happy you're home." He stayed silent at your comment, feeling guilty for leaving you alone for promotions. You noticed his mood change and immediately hugged him even tighter, while also turning your head to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't mind you being busy. It just makes me appreciate our time together even more. I love you, Song Mingi."

And you didn't need to see his face to see that he was blushing furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you made it until here, I love you! <3  
> Don't be shy to write comments, I breathe interaction ^^


End file.
